


The Darkest Part of Me

by CanineR7A7



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Air!Sniper, BAMF!everyone, Based on their SFM characters, Coffee addict!Wolf, Craft doesn't know what's happening half the time, Craft is the leader, Fire!Craft, I swear they use sarcasm more than actual english, Lightning!Wolf, Midget of death!Lottus, Neither do I, Other, Water!Lottus, all of them are meme lords, but Wolf is better at it, sniper is done with the lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: If you recognise that reference, you're awesome.They weren't normal, that much they knew. The monsters that lurk inside of them are close to taking over, the group go their separate ways, hoping to avoid seeing themselves fall apart. Now, a new threat has appeared and they must re-learn to work together if they are to survive.





	1. Wolf The Loner

Wolf trudged along the old road in silence, it’d been two years since she’d seen the others, at one point in her life she had enjoyed being alone, now she would give anything to see the others – her chosen family. A sound to her right halted her steps, her hand wrapped around the grip of the desert-eagle concealed by her jacket, crimson eyes scanning the area.

“Show yourself.” Her voice was stronger than she felt, at last a rather scrawny dog trotted out from a bush and she let out a relieved sigh.

“Scared by a husky, nice one.” She scoffed, again glancing at the animal, she sighed before swinging her bag from her shoulders, back cracking at the movement. She reached in and pulled out a slab of meat, it would likely go-off in a few days and she had no way of cooking it, not since the last place she stayed at was searched.

“Hey fella, you hungry?” She wasn’t surprised when the dog walked forward, she’d always been told she had a way with dogs, it was either that or the food in her hand, but she wasn’t questioning it. She placed the food down and walked back a few steps, watching with amusement as the meat disappeared in a matter of seconds.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” She must be going crazy if she was attempting to have a conversation with it but the dog simply wagged its tail and nudged her hand.

“Don’t have much else on me.” She smiled sadly, almost laughing when the dog ran over and attempted to drag the bag to her, she lifted it up and stroked the dog’s head before walking off. A few hours later she sat against a tree, far enough from the road that no-one would see her, but close enough that she could find her way back if needed.

“Wonder how the others are doing.” She sighed, rubbing at her eyes, thankful that no tears came. She was about to drift-off when a twig snapped behind her, she whipped her head round – almost smashing it against the tree – blinking in surprise when she saw the dog from earlier.

“Missed me, huh?” She smiled when she felt it nudge its head under her hand.

“No owners?” The dog grunted in a way that sounded like a ‘no.’

“I don’t have anyone either.” She sighed, ignoring the voice in her head – that sounded very similar to Craft’s voice – that chanted ‘ _you don’t have to be alone._ ’ Over and over. She heard the dog whimper.

“You want to stay with me?” The animal just nudged her hand again, she smiled slightly, she had no-idea how it understood her or why it wanted to stay, she reached into her bag and pulled her granddad’s old bandana out – she didn’t know why she kept it – she tied it round the dog’s neck, the black material almost blended into its fur.

“I think I’ll call you, Shamus.” She had a feeling the dog would be smiling if it could.


	2. Craft The Joker

Craft sat on the edge of the building’s roof, the sound of drunken-laughter carrying on the wind; he’d always preferred cities – so many places to hide, so little people who gave a shit. He didn’t know why the landlord hadn’t tried to get rid of him.

“Unless he doesn’t know I live here?” He shrugged the thought off as soon as he said it, the man knew, there was no way he couldn’t; besides, it’s not as if he gave the guy any trouble, he paid the rent for the seedy apartment and didn’t blare heavy-metal first thing in the morning like his neighbour – he had a feeling the man wouldn’t care if he did.

“Time for work.” He grunted as he rolled back from the edge, forcing the trademark childish-grin on his face, his boss paid him well and the customers never gave him shit. He scaled down the wall; the bricks were worn in enough for him to fit his hands and feet. He walked through the street, hardly anyone spared him a glance – he used to enjoy having the spotlight on him, his sister was the same and the other two in their little group hardly minded – he stopped as his thoughts turned to them and willed himself not to cry, he had cried enough already.

“alright kid?” The familiar voice of his boss grunted, he hadn’t realised that he’d made it to the bar.

“Yeah just, memories.” He watched the man return to the back room, the guy never questioned him, he was glad, he didn’t feel like talking about them. He walked behind the counter and began wiping it down – the bar was relatively clean but he needed something to do – he heard the first round of customers come in and slipped his glasses off, he’d rather not have to wipe them constantly. He spent the night serving drinks and holding meaningless conversations – many of them along the lines of ‘ _my girlfriend dumped me_.’ Or ‘ _I screwed up._ ’ Sometimes he wanted to yell at them, he’d lost far more than they had, but he couldn’t, instead he kept the fake smile up and laughed at jokes that would’ve had the other three groaning.

“Ya’ can go home early kid.” The voice of his boss sounded, he nodded at the man, not in the mood to argue and re-joined the night-time crowd, a distant memory of laughter, endless amounts of coffee and video games.


End file.
